In recent years, the functions of a personal computer have been improved, and even a small personal computer has a large-capacity storage device, which allows high-speed processing. The small and higher-performance personal computer has greatly improved portability, and there are an increased number of opportunities to store a large amount of data therein for use. The easy portability may also increase the number of opportunities for personal computers to be stolen or lost. In order to address such situations, various methods have been developed whereby data memorized/stored within a personal computer is not allowed to be accessed easily by a third party and a stolen or lost personal computer itself can be located.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2006-14158 discloses a technology relating to a mobile terminal, which shows dummy data to a third party such that it cannot be apparent that the mobile terminal is operating in a security mode and whereby the operation histories by a third party can be tracked. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2006-11959discloses an information terminal apparatus which implements user authentication with sufficiently high security, without using a password and without the addition of special hardware.